Something Better
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Maybe, as Lindsay ran through the woods, she wasn't looking for Tyler. But something better. Lindsay/Chris, Oneshot.


I've been having dreams about this couple…

Yes. That's right. Lindsay/Chris. Make what you want of it.

-Something Better-

At the Bonfire ceremony that night, the Killer Bass had not, as expected, voted off Courtney but instead voted for the chicken-terrified Tyler. Everyone expected his love of the island, Lindsay to be upset, but that just wasn't the case.

You might say she was in denial, but people who knew her better started to believe that she truly didn't know Tyler was gone. "Taylor! Where are you?" Well, they knew what she meant. Lindsay was not too bright, but other people on the island couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for her. Not only was she missing a few marbles, but she had also just lost her man.

Lindsay didn't seem that disappointed though. "Has anyone seen Tommy?" The pity was overcome with over all annoyance from the campers however, for it being the middle of the night and Lindsay was still walking around camp, yelling for someone who wasn't there.

Finally, Duncan came out of the cabin, and shouted "Hey!" Lindsay turned to him, smiling happily.

"Are you Tyler?"

As Duncan fought back the overwhelming want to face palm himself, he pointed in the woods. "No, but why don't you go search in there?" Lindsay didn't take note of the devilish look on Duncan's face. "And don't come out until you find him." Duncan slammed the door to his cabin, emitting groans from everyone inside.

Lindsay, who was now outside by herself, said, "That's a great idea, Doug!" She walked in the thick woods and started yelling, "Timmy! Thomas! Where ARE you?"

After about an hour of running through the woods, Lindsay started to get tired, her feet stinging from forgetting about her shoes. Dressed only in her pajama's, she wasn't exactly warm. She felt goose bumps on her skin as a owl hooted in the distance. How had she not noticed how scary everything was before?

She suddenly took notice to every sound and every step she took, the crickets, the squabble of small animals- and, to her fear, bigger ones- running around in the night.

She jumped when a light hit her eyes.

"Lindsay? Is that you?"

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the host rub his eyes and scowl. "Oh, it's just you, Chip! Thank goodness."

Chris clicked his tongue, tired and cold. "Come on. Apparently if I lose a camper in the woods in the night I get sued. Hurry up and get back to camp." Chris then took notice to the small shorts she was wearing, the way they led to the long, long, maze that was her legs. Her prominent breast were very, uh, erect in the cold air, hidden only underneath the thin lair of fabric that was a small tee-shirt cut off so he could see her tiny belly button. He was very glad the blonde couldn't see his face, which was blushing bright red.

She sighed, walking towards him. "OK- whoa!" She tripped on a tree root, falling, falling, falling- thud.

Chris turned to see her groaning on the ground. How had that happened? He suddenly felt concerned and walked up to her. "Lindsay! Are you alright?" Why was he concerned? He never felt any pain for anyone, but something in his heart had sped up and told him to help her.

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you Tyler?" She said, confused.

Chris was about to say a rude 'No' when something in his mind clicked. "Yes." He said, and Lindsay's eyes started to sparkle.

"I found you!" She grabbed Chris's arm, pulling his face down to hers. She closed her eyes and took hold of his lips in hers.

Chris wasn't sure if maybe he had been the one to get hit on the head.

Lindsay pushed his face towards hers, As he started to feel her tongue lick his lower lip, he finally kissed her back. He put his arms around her waist, wrestling his tongue with hers. She giggled, vibrating both their mouths. Chris moaned and grabbed her breast. She squealed, pressing her body up against his more.

Then reality caught up with him. He stopped, pulling back, seeing that her blue eyes were sparkling. "Wow, did you take like, some kissing lessons or something Tyler? Because that was A LOT better than the last time." Chris pulled her up, not speaking. But before he could usher her to get back to camp, she grabbed hold of his hand, walking back in the direction towards the cabins.

Through the long walk he let her keep her fingers entwined in his, but he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had been close to using that girl for his needs, his own wants. As satisfying as it would have been, he couldn't imagine betraying her, with her innocent eyes and warm smile. Ith it anyone it might have been different, but…

They were only so far from the cabins, which seemed to have calmed down and quieted with everyone asleep, no longer subject to Lindsay's wild shouts.

Lindsay turned to Chris. She put her mouth by his ear, and he was about to protest, but instead she said, "You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not, Chris. I like kissing you." She giggling furiously and stepped in to the cabin, Chris watching her with his jaw gone slack the entire time.

Only one though could come to his mind about what Lindsay had said. Either she was a tease, or maybe, just maybe, she really had enjoyed being with Chris instead of Tyler. Besides, she had said his kisses were much better, so that had to mean something.

All he could think of while he walked back to his own personal cabin on the island was that Lindsay was much smarter than she seemed. He might just have to test her one day. With that thought, he was left with a smirk all the way through the night.

He wasn't Tyler, but apparently, something better.

A/N: Eh, not that good, but it's my first one. So I just wanted to try. :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
